


Avengers Talk Harry Potter

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: One day at Avenger Tower, none of the Avengers have anything to do. So Bruce and Tony get the rest to read Harry Potter. Namely Bucky and Steve. Follow them as they talk about Harry Potter. The Avengers are having fun talking about it. It's a crackfic that shouldn't be taken seriously. I just wrote this for fun. Hope you enjoy it.





	Avengers Talk Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Stan Lee and Disney own Marvel. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am just writing this for fun. No harm meant in this story. I love Harry Potter, but I want to see what the Marvel characters would think about it. I may add later and I may not. Hope you enjoy this. Please read and review.

It was a dull day in Avenger Tower. Everyone was laying about doing nothing. Tony was sitting on the couch with Pepper put her head on his lap. He also had his Ipad out working on something for work. No one had anything to do at the moment. "What are you reading?" asked Steve looking over to Bruce who had a had a book in his hand.  


Bruce looked up from the book he was reading. "It's nothing, Cap. Tony said I should check it out," Bruce said.  


He went back to reading his book. Steve stood up and walked over to Bruce. Cap wanted to see what book Bruce was reading. It was bugging him after he heard what Bruce said about Tony picking a book out for Bruce to read. "What's Harry Potter?" Steve asked looking at the book.  


Tony let out a laugh. He loved every moment of this. Steve had no clue who Harry Potter was, and Tony was enjoying watching Steve try to figure it out. "You haven't heard of Harry Potter, Cap," Bruce said with a frown on his face. "Tony said you knew who Harry Potter was."  


Bruce gave Tony a look who hid behind his Ipad. Tony didn't want to deal with either of them. He wanted to watch this go down. "Well, Tony knows that I don't know modern works of books. I know classics like 'Wuthering Heights,'" Steve said.  


Pepper perked up at that. She smiled over at Steve. "Wuthering Heights was terrific in ways even if I didn't enjoy it much," Pepper said.  


Steve smiled at Pepper. "Well, it isn't everyone's cup of tea, and it is alright. So who is Harry Potter?" Steve asked the room at large.  


It was Peter who spoke up. He knew Harry Potter well even if he had only read the series once in his life. "It's about this boy who loses his parents when he was a year and a half. He grows up with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. When he turns 11 years old, a man comes to visit him. He tells Harry that he is a wizard and Harry goes off to Hogwarts. It's an exciting story. I only read it once."  


Tony then spoke up. "Peter had me read it, and I found it annoying like every other book out there unless the book interests me, but there was something I wanted to talk over with Bruce. So now he is reading it. It is nothing special."  


Bruce gave the nod. "I would have to agree with Tony here. It is interesting as Peter said, but I can't get behind some of the things Dumbledore has done and most likely will do. I'm on book six already," said Bruce.  


Steve nodded to Bruce. He then left the room. The book was still on his mind a few days later. Steve couldn't get the book out of his head. It's not like he had to read it, but he wanted to know what made the book so special since it seemed everyone was reading it. He spent several hours on the computer looking Harry Potter up. "What are you doing, Cap?" asked Bruce coming into the room.  


He put his glasses back on his head. Steve looked up from the computer. "I was looking up Harry Potter," said Steve.  
Bruce grinned as he handed Steve the first book. "I think you need to read this then. Tony caught you looking Harry Potter up, so he said you needed to read the book," Bruce stated. "Plus Tony and I would like your input on it. We spent all last night talking about it."  


Steve could see that even if it wasn't something that they would usually read. "I will give it a read," said Steve taking the book from Bruce.  


He wasn't sure he wanted to read Harry Potter, but he was going to give it a chance. The fans seemed weird, and he wasn't so sure about the shipping that went on. He even had to look up what shipping meant. "I hope you enjoy it or find it enjoyable at least. Tony sure did after we talked about it. We weren't sure what to make of it. You will see once you read the book," said Bruce as Tony and Bucky walked into the room.  


Tony had the six other books. He gave Bucky a look. "I would like you to read them as well," said Tony.  


Bucky gave him a look. He wasn't much of a reader and, Bucky wasn't sure about this book. The man sat down next to Steve as Tony leaned against a wall. "So after I read this book and Bucky does, then we will talk about it," said Steve looking at the two men.  
They both gave a nod to Steve. "That's right. We want to know what you think about it," they said.  


Bucky gave them a look. He wondered why he had to read the books. It wasn't like he read much and didn't see the need to read this books. "How about Steve reads them then fills me in on them," said Bucky with a smile on his face.  


Steve shook his head. "Sorry, Bucky if I got to read these then you do. It's only fair. Plus aren't you the least bit curious since both Tony and Bruce want us to read them," Steve stated giving Bucky a grin?  


The man walked over to Steve. He took the book from Steve's hand. "If I am being made to read these books then I get to read them first so that I can get them over with," Bucky told them.  


Bucky then walked over to a couch and sat down on it. He spent the next several hours reading the books. Once Bucky was done with one he would hand it off to Steve to read. After a few hours of this Clint walked into the room. He looked at the two of them. Both of the men had books in their hands just staring and reading the books. Clint moved closer to them. He wanted to see what they were reading. "Harry Potter?" Clint asked.  


Steve gave the nod. "Tony and Bruce wanted us to read them so we could talk about it afterward," said Steve as Clint shook his head.  
Clint knew all to well who Harry Potter was thanks to his daughter. He took a seat in a chair. 

"Well, good luck. I read them all once since my daughter asked me too. They weren't bad, but I found something I didn't like about them at all. Just wait to find out," Clint said leaning back in his chair.  


Both men went back to reading. It took them a few days to get through the whole book set. Bucky finished before Steve because he just wanted to through them. Dumbledore made his very angry. Steve came into the living room where Tony and Bruce were. They were working on some project. Bucky stormed into the room. He looked over to them. "Who is this Dumbledore guy and who does he think he is?" asked Bucky almost yelling.  


Steve had to walk over to Bucky to calm him down. He put an arm to his shoulder. "Bucky calms down," said Steve.  


Bucky removed Steve's arm from his shoulder. "No, I will not calm down. He left a child with an abusive family. How can anyone do that? I don't care about the blood wards. Harry could have had a better life," said Bucky. "And don't get me started on Severus Snape. A bad past does not give you the right to bully children."  


Steve lead Bucky over to the couch. He helped Bucky down since he was still angry. Bucky was breathing heavy as well. Bruce smiled at them. "So what did you think of it?" asked Bruce.  


Bucky shook his head as Steve spoke. "It was alright and good, but some things could be better. We had to ask Clint's daughter a few things to understand it. It wasn't something that I enjoyed."  


The man beside him gave the nod. "It was interesting, but I can't get behind the things Dumbledore or Snape did for the sake of the greater good. I strongly disliked both of them," said Bucky as Clint came into the room.  


He had a massive smile on his face. "Thank you both for not letting my daughter know that you didn't like the series," Clint said. "I could have been in big trouble."  


"It's no problem, Clint," said Steve with a big smile on his face.  


Bucky laughed. "I take it she's a big fan," Bucky said.  


Clint gave the nod as he sat down on the couch. "A huge fan. She won't hear a word against the series. Our daughter does know that it is not real, but she still loves it," Clint stated.


End file.
